


Coming Up Short

by slashpervert



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Scorpius in those shorts was driving Albus Potter over the edge. He decides to show Scorpius just how such slutty behaviour makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Short

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb. 22, 2011. Canon through DH (I know, you’re shocked.) PWP that can stand on its own, but is the second in the _Belonging_ series, sequel to _The Shorts_.  
>  Warnings: Language, M/M anal sex, D/s, implied cross-gen (18/44).  
> Betas: brknhalo241 and Mini Mouse.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Albus loved those shorts. He didn't know where Scorpius had found them, but just watching him walk around in the baggy flimsy fabric, which hid nothing, was driving Albus mental. The waistband was too loose, sagging so that Albus could see Scorpius' prominent hip bones and seemed to threaten to fall further at any moment. And the too wide leg holes only seemed to emphasise the long, lean limbs they barely covered. Most of all, Albus knew, and could easily see, Scorpius wore nothing else under them, his cock and balls actually peeking out of rips as he moved. In contrast, the t-shirt was so tight it was stretched taut across Scorpius' chest and rode up to reveal his belly button and a trail of downy white hair that disappeared under the low waistband.

Summer heat or no, the fact that Scorpius was wearing that outfit in front of Albus' dad was shocking and, to say the least, distracting. For weeks, Albus had been watching Scorpius practically throw himself at Harry. He'd seen Scorpius obsessed at school, but never like this. And even more, Albus could see that his dad couldn't keep his eyes off the young blond.

Scorpius barely made it into the kitchen before Albus shoved him, face first, against the wall. Body pressed against Scorpius’ back, he breathed into Scorpius' neck. "You are such a slut," he growled. "You love it, don't you? You're drooling over him."

Shaking with lust, Albus ground his erection against that tight ass, enjoying the way Scorpius trembled and bucked back against him. Scorpius' hands went up against the wall, palms flat and fingers splayed, as he spread his legs too.

"Fucking slag. You'd do it, wouldn't you? You'd like nothing more than if my dad bent you over the end of the sofa and fucked you right in front of me," Albus taunted, sliding one hand down over Scorpius' hip to his sweaty pale thigh and then in between them. He drew his fingers upward, nails scraping and pulling the ragged hem of Scorpius’ shorts up into his groin.

Scorpius arched his back, gasping. "Yes, a slut," he agreed.

"Whose slut?" Albus demanded, yanking the fabric aside, exposing the blond's left arse cheek.

"Your slut," Scorpius answered.

Albus licked sweaty skin as Scorpius turned his head, making it easier. Albus mouthed his way up the pale neck, nipping at the lobe. Scorpius was shaking now, sweat trickling down from his brow and Albus licked it, continuing to bite as he pushed his fingers beneath fabric and into Scorpius' crack.

"You'd drop right here on the kitchen floor and suck his dick, wouldn't you?" Albus demanded.

"Yes, please," Scorpius pleaded, although it was unclear if he was asking for Harry's dick or Albus' fingers.

Albus dug into the crack, finding that slick hole between tight buttocks, still stretched and wet from fucking Scorpius that morning. He pushed two fingers in at once, his own prick throbbing in anticipation. Scorpius groaned, feet arching up so he was on his toes in the effort to reach Albus' prick.

"Yeah, you just can't get enough, can you?" Albus snarled, thrusting deeper, thumb catching on the edge of the fabric, ripping it just a bit more. He grinned, grabbing it with his other hand and tugging so that he could push his fingers into the last knuckle. Scorpius' fingers curled against the wall, scratching at the wallpaper. "Beg for it, slut," Albus ordered.

"More, please," Scorpius gasped.

Albus twisted his fingers in the other man's hole, feeling him jolt when they found the sweet spot. Another couple of shoves and answering shudders and then Albus pulled his fingers out, fast and rough. Scorpius whimpered.

Chuckling, Albus continued to hold the shorts tightly to the side, keeping Scorpius open, while reaching with his other hand to free his own dick from his jeans. One-handed, he fumbled to tug down the zip and then wrench open the flies until he could push under the waistband of his y-fronts to grip his own throbbing cock. He hissed in relief, almost painful in intensity. He shoved denim and shorts down until his shaft and balls were free. His cock head had already pushed from the foreskin, angry red and oozing pre-come. He didn't have lube in the kitchen so he hocked up enough saliva to spit, the large wet plop landing on target and his fingers mixing it with the pre-come on the head.

Scorpius was panting, sweat still trickling down his neck and soaking into the neckline of the t-shirt, the armpits and back already damp with sweat. Albus could feel his own sweat gathering too, making him feel slick and dirty.

"You want my dick in that fuck hole of yours? You need it, don't you?" he asked, loving the way Scorpius' eyes closed and cheeks were pink as he agreed with him, begging Albus to fuck him.

Albus was just as eager but enjoyed the torture, rubbing the thick head of his dick against the wet hole, sweat, spit and come mingling as he felt the flutter of muscles trying to coax him. Scorpius' hole begged for it as much as his mouth did, and gave in just as quickly when Albus pushed in. They both groaned as he thrust deep into the wet tight heat until Albus' sweaty balls slapped against Scorpius'.

Wrapping one arm around Scorpius' waist, Albus began to rock, thrusting up into the slightly taller man pinned between him and the wall. The t-shirt had ridden up far enough that Albus' hand slid on damp skin as he tried to hold on, his other hand still pulling the shorts fabric aside as he fucked harder and faster. He could feel the rasp of the fabric along his dick, the hairs of his balls dragging along the edge.

"Dirty little fucking slut," he groaned into Scorpius' ear and the blond answered by arching his back so his arse was lifted higher. The angle must have hit his sweet spot again because he began to whimper, biting his lower lip in an obvious attempt to keep the noise down. Albus' dad had gone upstairs and could be down any minute – could walk in on the two of them fucking in the kitchen. The idea of it made Albus' balls tighten, his orgasm building fast. He moved his hand downward, easily sliding under the waistband of the shorts, the head of Scorpius' dick dragging across the back of his hand as he continued down to wrap his fingers around the base. He tightened hard.

"Don't you dare come," he warned. "I want you hard, my come dribbling out of your hole while you eat dinner with my dad."

Scorpius keened softly, sounding desperate, but Albus knew he would obey.

Albus pressed his face to Scorpius' sweaty neck and bit down on the spot where the shoulder muscle attached to it. He thrust up hard enough that he could feel Scorpius now on the tips of his toes, trying desperately to cling to the wall, held up only by Albus' hand around the base of his shaft and where he was impaled on Albus' dick. Tasting salt and the hint of blood under the skin, Albus groaned into the bite, muffling the sound of his orgasm as his dick pulsed inside Scorpius' arse, filling him with his come.

When he finished, he could feel Scorpius flattened between him and the wall – pinned there like some insect specimen, stuck there by Albus' dick. Albus wondered if the sweat would stain the wallpaper and smiled against Scorpius' neck. He eased off, teeth releasing skin and tongue laving over the already darkening mark. He grinned, knowing that his dad would probably see it.

His cock was still hard and now sensitive, twitching as Scorpius' body still gripped him. Albus gave Scorpius' prick another squeeze and then pulled back, leaving the other man still hard. Scorpius slid down a bit, settling back onto his feet as Albus stepped back, holding the shorts open so that he could see the head popping free of that dripping wet hole. Albus watched come ooze from it. Satisfied, he chuckled before giving the exposed cheek a slap and then tugging the shorts back down into place.

He pulled his own wand and did a Cleaning Charm on himself before pulling back up and refastening his pants and jeans.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Scorpius was still shaking and swayed slightly as he did as he was told, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself. He looked thoroughly debauched – sweaty and sticky, a wet spot showing in the front of his shorts where his dick pushed out the loose fabric. His eyes were lowered, his bottom lip swollen and red from where he'd been biting it.

Albus considered making him go back into the front room looking just like this, wondering what Harry would think of that. "What would he think if he saw you now?" he wondered aloud and enjoyed the flinch on Scorpius’ face.

Shaking his head, Albus couldn't help but laugh again. "Not this time," he said and then cast a Cleaning Charm on Scorpius who cried out in surprise, knees nearly buckling as the spell tingled over still sensitive skin. The spell was a surface charm, so Albus knew the blond would still be squirming as come leaked out of his hole as the pair of them hung out with Harry during the game on the telly.

Despite the almost miserable look on Scorpius' face, Albus knew his slut loved this – loved someone else in control of him, even denying him orgasm and making him endure humiliation.

Albus pushed Scorpius toward the table where Albus had left their meal under Warming Charms. "Be good and you might get to come tonight," he admonished, already thinking of ways to torment his slut and tempt his father.


End file.
